1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display module and an assembling method thereof which are capable of simplifying an assembling process for the liquid crystal display module while preventing foreign substance from entering the interior of the liquid crystal display module upon fastening screws to the liquid crystal display module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the progress of an information-dependent society, the demand for various display devices has increased. To meet such a demand, efforts have recently been made to research flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescent display (ELD) devices, vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) devices, and the like. Some types of such flat panel display devices are being practically applied to various appliances for display purposes.
In particular, LCDs have been used as a substitute for cathode ray tubes (CRTs) in association with mobile image display devices because LCDs have advantages of superior picture quality, lightness, thinness, and low power consumption. Thus, LCDs are currently most widely used. Various applications of LCDs are being developed in association with not only mobile image display devices such as monitors of notebook computers, but also monitors of TVs to receive and display broadcasting signals, and monitors of laptop computers.
Generally, an LCD device includes a liquid crystal display module or LCM, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display module.
The liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal panel, and a backlight unit for irradiating light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal display module also includes top and bottom cases defining a space for receiving the backlight unit and liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal display module further includes a panel guide enclosing respective edges and respective side surfaces of a diffusion plate and a plurality of optical sheets, which are included in the backlight unit, and a support side member enclosing opposite ends of lamps included in the backlight unit. The panel guide and support side member are fastened to the bottom case by screws.
In detail, the support side member is fastened to the bottom case, and the panel guide is then fastened to both the bottom case and the support side member fastened to the bottom case. In this case, accordingly, a fastening process needs to be carried out twice. In the fastening process, insert nuts are also used. This increases the cost. Furthermore, a metallic foreign substance, which may be formed during the screw-fastening process, may enter the interior of the liquid crystal display module. The metallic foreign substance may generate an electrical short circuit with a printed circuit board mounted in the liquid crystal display module.